A New Journey
by GalaxyWings
Summary: One shot  - When Misty moved on, a sudden surprise walks in her life, throwing her off her feet. What will she choose?


**A New Journey.  
><strong>-By GalaxyWings

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Ash and Misty both are 20 in here.

I **do not** own Pokémon.  
>I <strong>do not<strong> own the characters except for the ones I made up.  
>I <strong>do<strong> own this fanfic. It has been written, and made up by me.  
><strong>My<strong>imagination.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, and enjoy! Please review too, It makes me happy. :)<p>

* * *

><p>''Tentacruel, do poison sting!'' Benjamin yelled. Tentacruel was aiming for little Luvdisc.<br>''Luvdisc! Safeguard!'' Luvdisc managed to get his safeguard up before Tentacruel's poison could hurt it.  
>''Now Luvdisc! Do double team and finish it with take down!'' Misty called out.<p>

A couple of Luvdisc's appeared that confused Tentacruel.

''Tentacruel, use poison sting again!'' Tentacruel threw some stings at the middle Luvdisc, but the real Luvdisc came from behind and did a take down.

''Tentacruel can no longer fight. The winner is Misty.'' The referee said, holding up a green flag that was pointing to Misty.

''You did good Tentacruel, rest.'' Benjamin said, with a small smile on his lips. A hand rested on his shoulder. ''You did too, Ben.'' Misty said.  
>''Thanks.'' Ben grinned and took Misty by her waist. He softly kissed her cheek as she giggled.<br>''I just can't seem to beat you.'' He whispered.

Misty just smiled at him and they looked each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds. It seemed like hours, but they were brought back to earth when the doors opened and a challenger walked through the doors.

''Hey, are you still taking battle requests today?'' A male voice shouted in the empty room.  
>''I got to take this, Ben.'' Misty said. He nodded and kissed her again.<br>''I'll be in the living room when you're looking for me.'' Misty nodded and he left.

Misty went to the pool that was meant for challengers and answered.  
>''Yes, the gym is still open.'' She said. She was staring in a handsome young man's face, and she recognized his eyes.<br>''Oh my G-, is that you Ash?'' She cried out happily.  
>''Hey Misty, you look great!'' Ash said with a grin.<p>

Misty walked over to him, just admiring his sight, until she finally put her arms around his neck and started rambling. Ash put his arms around her slim body. He was finally a little bit taller than Misty.

''It's so good to see you!'' Misty mused. ''I can't believe how different you look.'' She let him go and checked him out.  
>''I mean, I've watched you on TV and all, but that's nothing compared to this. When did you get back?'' She smiled a huge smile. Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms.<br>''Pikachu!'' She laughed and hugged him. Ash smiled sweetly at the two.  
>''Hey, you got your teeth straightened out.'' Normally she would've been offended by the remark, but with the face he made it was a compliment.<br>''Yes, I've had braces while I was here for a long time.'' She smiled.  
>''It looks good.'' Misty blushed a little and repeated the question. ''When did you come back?''<p>

She was still holding Pikachu.

''Last week, I've been with my mom for the past days, and I've been with Brock. He's studying hard to be a Pokémon doctor.''  
>''Oh right, he told me about it.'' The doors opened again and a small boy with a little golden Shinx came in. He came up to Misty.<br>''Wow awesome, you've got a shiny Shinx!'' Ash said excited. The boy shyly looked up to Ash, and hid behind Misty's legs.  
>''Hey Don, how is your Shinx doing?'' Misty sat down on her knees and run her hand over his head. Don smiled up to her. ''Good, she fought a Starly today!'' He exhaled. ''But I lost.'' He looked sad.<br>''Oh it's alright Don, you'll be so much stronger when you're older. You see this boy?'' She pointed at Ash. ''He was 10 when I met him, and this Pikachu didn't listen to him at all. But now they're all grown up and the best of friends. And very _very_ strong.'' Misty smiled.

''Thanks Aunt Misty!'' He yelled happy. ''You're welcome kid. Now run along, I'll heal your Shinx.''  
>And with that he ran off. While Misty was busy healing Shinx, Ash spoke.<p>

''_Aunt _Misty?'' Ash said, he had this shocked look on his face.  
>''At least it's not <em>mommy<em>Misty. It's Daisy's kid.'' She said and poked him. He laughed.

When Misty was done, healing Shinx, she took Ash by his arm. ''Come on into the living room, we've got a lot of catching up to do!''  
>''And you Shinx, catch up with Don, I'm sure he wants to play with you now you're healthy!''<p>

Shinx let out a happy noise, and ran through the doors.

Ash and Misty walked past the gym pool, to the door where they ran into Violet in the hallway. ''Hey Vi, you remember Ash?'' Misty said.  
>''Oh yeah of course, how can I forget when you like talk about him a lot.'' She grinned evilly.<p>

A death glare on Misty's face made Violet shut up and got an uncomfortable look on her face.

''_Anyway_,'' Misty waved it off. ''Will you be the gym leader for today?'' Misty didn't wait to hear Violet's answer and just dragged Ash to the living room door. In the hallway they heard Violet grumble.

She pushed the door open and the sound of the television sounded clearer with every step they took. Benjamin was on the couch watching a documentary about which berries will help with what status problem.

''Hey love, an easy battle, I suppose?'' Benjamin called out, but when he turned around he saw she wasn't alone.  
>''Hi Ben, this is Ash.'' She smiled. Benjamin stood up from his seat and shook Ash's hand. ''Hi my name is Benjamin, I've heard a lot about you.'' He said.<br>''You have, huh.'' Ash laughed. Benjamin went back to sit on the couch as Ash sat awkwardly on a chair next to the couch. Misty went to the kitchen to get some drinks.  
>''You were pretty awesome on TV, you know that?'' Benjamin asked Ash.<br>''You always have the strongest opponents, so that says a lot about you.'' Ash looked at him. ''What does it say aboutme?'' Ash was curious.

''Well, for one, you're facing them in battle, what means you and your Pokémon are worthy enough and strong enough to stand there. But the losses that you make, they make a point of laziness and a little cockiness, which make your presence there to be doubted. Maybe you're just very lucky.'' Benjamin told Ash with a straight face.

Misty came back with ice tea, and Pikachu had a bottle of Ketchup in its small hands. Don came running in and out of the room with his Shinx, playing tag. Misty giggled.  
>''Be careful Don, or mommy's not going to be happy if I tell her what happened!'' Misty smiled. That was enough to slow little Donny down and they went to the playroom.<br>As Misty walked back to the two boys, she saw that the whole picture changed. Ash was on his feet, holding his fists up, and Ben was looking at him, still sitting on the couch, looking a little bored.

''What's going on in here?'' Misty asked angry.

''Ask him!'' Ash said, pointing at Ben. Misty looked at Ben. He just shrugged and looked on his watch. Ben stood up. He was taller than Ash, and when he saw that, Ash his body language changed. Once he stood there with power, not scared of what might come. But upon seeing he was much taller than him, he withdrew his fists, and stood there, with a straight back.

Benjamin walked up to Misty, whispered something in her ear and kissed her cheek. Then he left.  
>Misty put down the drinks, that was now 1 too many. She walked up to Ash, stood there in front of him and put both her hands on his shoulders to push him back in his seat.<p>

She handed him his ice tea, and sat on the couch herself.

''Now what happened, Ash?'' She demanded.  
>''That jerk said I was lazy and cocky in battle! I mean has he ever been in one, doesn't he know how tough it is!'' Ash yelled, throwing his hands in the air.<br>''Ash.. there is something you should know about him.'' Misty started, now having full attention from Ash.  
>''Well, what is it, Mist?'' By that nickname, Misty's stomach rotated a little of happiness.<br>''Benjamin is the judge of all Gym leaders that are around. He battles even the strongest ones to see how worthy they are as a Gymleader, that's why he knows everything about posture in battle, and tactics, you know.'' Misty said, taking her glass with ice tea and nipping it.

Ash was stunned. Master of _all_ Gym leaders? Why didn't he hear that before, that some profession like that existed?  
>He slumped back in his seat.<p>

''Master or not, I don't see how Daisy puts up with him.'' He grumbled. By hearing that Misty choked in her ice tea. After coughing a few minutes, and gentle back pats from a very kind Ash (did he ever do this before?) she got the words right, to speak up.

''What do you mean_**; Daisy**_ puts up with him?'' She asked, eyes widened.  
>''Isn't he the father of Don? He's like, I don't know, 28? It kind of seemed obvious to me.'' Ash looked at Misty. Her cheeks were flushed, as if someone put the heat on in seconds.<br>''Are you okay, Mist? You seem a little flushed.'' Misty cleared her throat.  
>''Err, Ash, I don't know how to say this, but Benjamin ISN'T Don's father. And he's 27 actually.''<p>

Ash just shrugged. It seemed that he is still kind of dense like when they first met.  
>Misty cleared her throat once again, waiting for the words to come out.<p>

''And Daisy isn't the one who has to put up with him.'' She said. She was now hiding her face in the glass of ice tea, not looking directly at Ash.  
>He saw his head turn around, from the corner of her eyes, as he thought it through what his best friend just told him.<br>When she saw that he was opening his mouth to speak, she was preparing to be yelled at in disbelieve.

''What? Daisy isn't the one to put up with him?'' He started slowly. Misty nodded, cheeks still flushed.  
>''Well, good for her. I was feeling bad for her already.'' He said, and turned his head back. Misty was flabbergasted. How could anyone, NOT take a hint like that.<br>''Oh Ash, you MORON! It's ME, okay! I'm the one who puts up with him! I'm the one he's dating with!''

Ash his eyes widened.

''Misty, what the heck, he's 7 years OLDER than you.''  
>''Age doesn't matter, Ash! We met here when he was about to test our Gym leaders. We immediately hit it off.''<br>''For how long?'' Ash asked. Something in him died. He knew why he came to visit Misty. Yes, it was because they're still the best of friends. But he wanted to ask her to come back on a journey. Now Brock was busy, chasing his own dream, he wanted someone he knew, with him. Someone he knew he could rely on in every situation.  
>''10 months.''<p>

''Well that sucks..'' Ash mumbled. He stood up and put his empty glass on the table.  
>''It's better that I go now, Mist. It was nice seeing you.'' He flashed a quick smile and walked to the backdoor. ''Come on Pikachu.''<p>

''Ash! Ash! Wait up!'' Misty yelled, and she ran after him, confused.

She ran through the backdoor and stood still there. She looked around to see if she could see the boy that just made a sudden appearance, and stormed out for no reason at all. While her eyes got used to the dark, she scanned the area. And her eyes rested on the little bridge that hung over a small river. Starmie and Horsea were enjoying the nice water.  
>The night had fallen. The stars were brighter tonight. They seemed brighter than the day before.<p>

''Ash.'' Misty whispered, and she came closer to where the young boy was sitting.  
>She was now standing behind him and made her way to sit next to him. She took her shoes off, and put her bare feet in the cool water.<p>

''Ash.'' She whispered again. He looked at her. But it wasn't an angry face like she expected.  
>''Why did you run off like that?'' She asked. It took a while before Ash spoke.<br>''I wanted to ask you-.'' Ash stopped. ''Ask me what?'' Misty replied. Ash took a deep sigh.  
>''I wanted to ask you to join me on my travels again. I miss you.'' Ash said.<p>

Misty thought for a while.  
>Ash thought for a while. He was thinking about Brock, and how long it took, to realize what his dreams were. What he REALLY wanted to be or wanted to do. And how he's so happy for his friend that he finally found out his true dream. A dream just like Ash has, but he already knew the day he found out about Pokémon battles.<p>

They were still in thought when Ash broke the silence.

''Misty?'' He stared at her. She nodded once.  
>''What are your dreams? What do YOU really want?'' he asked. Misty was stunned. No-one asked her that question ever before.<br>''Who do you want to be?'' He asked once more.  
>She didn't know what to say.<br>''I don't know Ash. No-one ever wondered, so I didn't either.''

They sat there in silence for a while.  
>Ash looked at the moon.<p>

''Well, it's better if I go home now. I'll see you again someday. I'll call you.'' Ash told Misty.  
>''It was nice to see you.'' He smiled.<p>

She just nodded and Ash walked out of the backyard. He turned around to call Pikachu over, and he waved for the last time to where Misty was sitting. But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>''You're going so soon again, honey?'' A sad Delia asked her son.<br>''I'm sorry, mom. I just can't help it.'' Ash said. He hated to bring his mom down like that.  
>''I know, honey, you have a fire in your heart for these kind of things. But visit from time to time, and call me any chance you get.'' She said and hugged Ash and Pikachu.<p>

''Be careful!'' She said for the last time and Ash walked off. On his way to Unova with just his Pikachu.

When Ash arrived in Unova, he went to the Pokémon center to make sure Pikachu was in great shape. So he handed Pikachu over to nurse Joy. Ash sat on the bench, waiting for the return of his Pokémon.

The doors flew open, and a girl came in with her hair loose that landed just beyond her shoulders. She was carrying a yellow backpack, and she wore a dark blue top with black jeans that reached to her knees and her shoes were white with pink stripes on the sides. She was holding her bike next to her as she walked into the Pokémon Center.

Ash looked up to the girl that was vaguely familiar, and saw her standing still in front of him. He looked at her more closely and recognized the blue/green eyes and her red hair.

''Misty?'' Ash said, as he stood up.  
>''Hi, Ash. I'm glad I could catch up with you. You're mom told me you were already gone.''<br>''Why are you here?'' Ash said.  
>''Well, you're the one to ask me if I could join you?'' Misty replied fierce.<br>''I.. I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad you're here but what made you-''  
>''What made me change my mind?'' Ash nodded.<p>

''When you asked me who I wanted to be. What I wanted to do.'' Misty started. She was smiling.  
>''I figured out that, even if I did have much fun to take over the gym for a while, I kind of forgot what I really wanted that I just stayed there.''<p>

Ash stood there in silence waiting for Misty to finish.

''But when you asked me those questions, I realized, how much I learned travelling with you and Brock, and how much fun it was to go on adventures. I mean, without you I would've never met Togepi for example. And without you Togepi would've never evolved into Togetic to save the Mirage Kingdom. I figured out that I wanted to do that. That is my dream Ash, to be with you.''

They smiled at each other.

''And I missed you.'' She finished.  
>''I missed you.'' Ash replied.<p>

Ash took Misty by her upper arms and gently put his lips on hers. He kind of expected her to withdraw but she didn't.

''What about Benjamin?'' He started, when he remembered that she had a boyfriend.  
>''it doesn't matter, Ash. We broke up yesterday, when you left. I knew he wasn't the one I wanted to be with. I just gave it a shot because the opportunity presented itself. And it doesn't mean I don't love him. But there's someone else I love more in every way, and I realized that again, yesterday, when he came by.'' Misty blushed.<p>

Ash grinned. So he wasn't so dense to understand this.

''I was hoping you would say that. It was one of the reasons I stopped by.'' He replied, and they kissed.

Meanwhile Pikachu was back, and upon seeing his two best friends kiss, and knowing Misty came back to join them on their trip, he let out electricity to show his happiness.  
>Both Misty and Ash were now under electricity, and so was Misty's bike. It fried to the last part of it.<br>She looked at it.

''Well, nothing is better than a good beginning, is there?'' She said and winked at Ash.

Ash knew what she was saying.  
>''I remember.'' He said. And the two of them laughed while Pikachu blushed upon remembering the day they met.<p>

And so they started a new journey together in several ways. 

* * *

><p>The end!<p>

Thank you for reading, it's something I threw together when I was bored. :)

Please review! I'd really like to know what you think! :D

-Does a crazy dance- ^^


End file.
